Arribando
by MrSandiaMisaki
Summary: ¿Se imaginan poder ir al mundo de Magi? Todo paso por una conversación con mi mejor amiga, comentando lo genial que seria ir allí. ¿Como reaccionarian? Bueno, yo grite como Flanders. Lo seeeeeee asco de resumen xd pero ¡juro que esta genial la historia!


_Vayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dos fics en un día, quien lo diría JAJAJAJA –poniendo las manos en la cintura- _

_(La que aún no termina los demás, sorry por eso –haciendo una leve reverencia-)_

_Bien, esta idea surgió después de leer "mundos paralelos" de Natsuki Akagami aquí mimo en FanFiction, pasen a leerlo ¡es muy bueno!, y dije, ¿porque no hacerlo del anime Magi? Y ¡bam! He aquí la creación JAJAJAJAJA_

_Declaimer: Magi no me pertenece si fuera así el EnAli no se haría esperar_

_Espero que les guste, con amor MrSandiaMisaki_

**Arribando**

-¡Ren Kouen es el mejor de todo Magi!- le dije (más bien grite) a mi mejor amiga, la cual correspondió el entusiasmo, ya que ambas los amamos.

-¿Te imaginas ir allí y poder verlo? ¡Sería lo mejor del mundo! –rio ante su propia idea un tanto descabellada. Yo por mi parte solo reí -¡sería maravilloso por ir al mundo de Magi y poder ver a todos nuestros bebés! A bebé Alibaba, a bebé Hakuryuu, en fin, a todos –ella carcajeo imaginado como seria.

Después de un rato de risas y comentarios de lo fabuloso que seria, nos despedimos para poder ir a nuestros respectivos hogares. Ya era bastante tarde, con ella se me pasaba el tiempo volando. Reí. Era tan bueno tenerla como amiga, compartíamos los mismos gustos, aunque no siempre, pero era buena nuestra amistad.

Al llegar a casa no supe bien que hacer, ya había hecho todos los deberes -Leeré Magi por dieciochava vez- sonreí ante la idea. Al llegar a mi habitación todo se volvió negro y me desmaye.

-Me pregunto si estará bien- Oí decir a lo lejos

-No lo sé, se llevó un buen golpe al caer- escuche una voz diferente, mas ¿infantil?

-Mmmm…-trate de abrir los ojos, pero la luz del radiante sol no me lo permitía

-¿Dónde…-murieron mis palabras al ver una cabellera azul y uno enormes ojos azules como zafiros _"nopuedeser nopuedeser nopedeser ¡NOPUEDESER!"_ Me incorpore lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me dejo, teniendo los ojos tan abiertos como me lo permitía, y las vi, esas cabelleras que no podría confundir nunca en la vida me aventure a preguntar mirando a esos ojos azules -¿Aladdin?- este pareció un poco sorprendido al escucharme, pero después sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, y me lance sobre el – ¡BEBÉ ALADDIN! ERES TAN HERMOS TAN LINDO COMO LO RECUERDO, POR DIOS ¡ALIBABA! –Me lance ahora hacia el –ERES TAN TAN TAN…TU, OHPORDIOS, OHPORDIOS OHPORDIOS-mire un poco más hacia atrás y ahí estaba –MORGIANA, POR DIOS ERES TAN HERMOSA, DIOSMIO DIOSMIO DIOSMIO DIOSMIO- comencé a hablar tan rápido como podía hacerlo, ellos por su parte solo me miraban raro tratando de descifrar todo lo que decía.

-Calma, calma- trato de calmarme Aladdin, que por alguna extraña razón no estaba sorprendido como los otros dos -¿estás bien? Caíste del cielo –hizo algunos ademanes –pensamos que estabas mal, pero gracias a Ugo te pudimos salvar.

"_Gracias a Ugo te pudimos salvar"_ solo pensaba en la última frase, Ugo por dios, el más cercano a Solomon y ¡no pude estar despierta para verlo! -¿Esta bien señorita?- pregunto Alibaba, tan caballeroso como siempre, ahh mi bebé es tan lindo. Sonreí un poco raro y podría jurar que habían aparecido mariposas y flores alrededor mío ya que todos me miraban un poco extrañados. Morgiana se puso frente a Aladdin y Alibaba en posición de defensa -¿Quién eres y cómo pudiste entrar a Sindria sin ser detectada?-levanto sus puños lista pata atacar pero el pequeño peliazul la detuvo.

-Su rukh es amigable, no es mala- eso pareció calmar a la peliroja, confiaba mucho en el ¡Dios mío, tan linda! –Esperen… ¿dijeron Sindria?-dije un poco titubeante y emocionada a la vez. Sentí una presencia detrás mío, gire sobre mis propios pies y ahí estaba el rey de Sindria, Sinbad.

_Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn y ahí queda JAJAJAJA espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto, prometo ponerme al corriente con cazador ¿cazado?, pero ya saben, algunas veces se va la inspiración y te llegan otras ideas para nuevos, bah, la mente es muy rara JAJAJAJAJA_


End file.
